Crisis familiar
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Y sólo se trataba del primer día de escuela de su hija. [Two-drabble/shot familiar]
1. I — Crisis familiar

**Disclaimer** — Kagerou Project no me pertenece, es propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) mas Yuka Kano es de _mí_ creación.

 **Nota** — Tenía ganas de escribir sobre esta familia uvu y este es un headcanon que me derretía desde 2013(?); en fin, ¡disfruten la lectura!

 _Por cierto, se vienen fics navideños, pero sssh...¡es un secreto!_

* * *

 **Crisis familiar** **  
**

 _I._ — Capítulo único

* * *

— ¡Shuuya, si no apareces aquí en cinco minutos te juro que te romperé lo poco que tienes de cara!

Esa era la quinta vez que la peliverde hacía retumbar la habitación con la misma amenaza. Sus ojos azabaches, severos y cansados, repasaban las dos habitaciones y el pasillo desde donde podía dignarse a aparecer el rubio. Permanecía parada en la entrada principal del hogar, cargando con una diminuta mochila rosada.

— ¡No puedes obligarme! ¡nadie va a secuestrar a mi pequeña! — lloriqueó de vuelta. La adulta escuchó como una puerta se cerraba de un portazo y era cerrada con pestillo.

Suspiró, sin saber si se encontraba enternecida por la situación o enojada por como su esposo osaba arruinar el primer día de clases de su hija. Dejó la mochila en un perchero al lado de la puerta y trató de calmarse y sonreír.

Debía admitirlo. Para ella también era difícil dejarla ir...aunque sea sólo por media tarde.

Se detuvo frente al umbral de la habitación de su niña y sacó su llave para desbloquear la puerta.

— Shuuya — habló con suavidad —, sólo serán unas horas.

— Yuka no quiere ir, ¿verdad cielito? — abrazó a la nombrada, apretándola contra su pecho.

— ¡Papi _do_ me deja _despidad_!

La adulta rió. Entró y se sentó en la cama, tomando la mano del rubio, el cual no le dirigió la palabra. Se concentraba en su pequeña, repasando cada detalle de su sonriente carita, sus labios rosados, su diminuta nariz, sus ojitos miel; los bellísimos hoyuelos que se le marcaban al reír.

Acarició su cabello rubio beige, brillante y lacio, como el de su amada. Le dio un beso en la frente, y la dejó en el suelo. Al instante, se escucharon revoltosos pasitos dirigiéndose hasta la entrada.

Agachó la cabeza, soltando un bufido.

— ¿Y si le pasa algo, Tsubomi? ¿y si se cae y se lastima la rodilla? ¿o si algún niño le contagia algo?

Le miró con cariño, y depositó un beso en sus labios.

— Todo va a estar bien, Shuuya. Se divertirá y conocerá amigos — corrió un mechón de pelo de su frente —, después, ambos iremos por ella y compraremos unos helados, ¿sí?

Él hizo un puchero, plantando su dedo meñique frente a ella.

— ¿Promesa de garrita?

Ésta sonrió ampliamente, ofreciéndole el suyo.

— Promesa de garrita.

El rubio se levantó, satisfecho. Salió de la habitación para poder reunirse con su hijita.

— Y, por la noche, te daré una noticia muy importante — dijo, para sí misma.

La chica acarició su vientre suavemente y suspiró.

— Ojalá Shuuya no me obligue a golpearlo si esto vuelve a suceder.


	2. Epílogo

**Nota** — Y he aquí la segunda parte que prometí, algo más larga que la anterior. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta "mini-historia" y si fue así, no duden en dejarme un review, no engordan(?).

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Crisis familiar**

 _II._ — Epílogo.

* * *

Ella le había pedido hace muchos años que no quería que siguiera protegiéndola.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió valiente, por él, por anhelar que los moretones se borraran de su cuerpo algún día.

Era pequeña y frágil. Tan solo una lágrima podría romperla. Y estaba allí, implorándole que la dejara luchar por sí misma, mientras limpiaba la sangre fresca de sus labios. Tenía hematomas en brazos, piernas, abdomen. Un gran chichón en la frente. Y más sangre.

Sabía que lo sentía de verdad. Sus ojos cargados de lágrimas lo miraban expectante, mas éste no podía responderle. ¿Cómo podría dormir todas las noches pensando en que alguien la golpearía? No soportaría que le tocaran un solo pelo, pero la convicción en los ojos de la peliverde eran tales que no pudo hacer nada más que asentir.

Debía admitirlo, sí, los años pasaron y ella aprendió a defenderse. Luchaba, no tenía que depender de él ni de nadie. Entendió que no debía estar delante de ella, si no a su lado, formando ambos un escudo invencible.

Le dijo algo así el día de su boda, y también cuando nació su primera hija. Bueno, sonaba más _cool_ en su cabeza, pero podía vivir con ello.

El rubio jamás pensó que tendría que pasar por lo mismo otra vez, cuando su pequeña poco a poco se hizo mayor. ¡Agh! ¿¡mayor!? Hace tan sólo cuatro horas la había llevado al preescolar, y ahora esperaba en el parque, impaciente a que llegara la susodicha niña y su esposa.

Zapateaba. Una, dos, tres veces. Le ponían nerviosos los retrasos, las ausencias, y el café frío.

Escupió, por lo menos aún no lo dejaban plantado.

Los signos de exclamación en el mensaje de texto que recitaba: _"Yuka y yo te tenemos una sorpresa"_ lo impacientaban aún más.

Últimamente estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, y si la tonta teoría de que el genotipo más ambiente influenciaba al fenotipo de un individuo fuera real, pues, ya habría perdido todo el cabello y encogido diez centímetros. Mejor ni siquiera pensar en esa pesadilla. Apuntó en su móvil comprar acondicionador sin sal y una caja grande de leche.

— ¡Papiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! — escuchó, y por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Su pequeña clon corría con los brazos abiertos, y él supo al instante que se lanzaría sobre él y escalaría hasta sentarse alrededor de su cuello. La estrechó contra sí y acarició su cabello, lo sentía más suave que por la mañana.

— ¿Y no hay abrazos para mí? — protestó su amada, sonriente, dejando su bolso en una banca y uniéndose al momento familiar. Sería una mentira decir que ellos no eran del tipo "sentimental".

— ¡Por fin llegaron! — exclamó él, haciéndose el ofendido.

— ¡Es que mami tuvo que i _d_ a _d_ baño y tardó _muchídimo_! — se excusó inocentemente la pequeña.

Kido enrojeció al instante y escondió su rostro tras la capucha de su chaqueta.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Tsubomi! ¡no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte! — dio palmaditas a su cabeza —, por ejemplo a mí me pasa todo el tiempo — sonrió.

— ¡Papi asque _d_ oso! — rió con energía su hija —, ¡mami no hizo e _d_ o! Ella vomitó muchooooo... ¡ups!

Y la niña, dándose cuenta de su error fatal, corrió velozmente hasta los juegos del parque, mirando desde lo lejos a su madre, como diciéndole: "Igua _d_ debes compra _d_ me e _d_ e helado".

La peliverde suspiró, asintiendo. Miró al rubio, qué tenía cara de aún estar tratando de procesar la información. Con algo de suerte, la idiotez se le habría ido a las neuronas y no lograría comprender la "casi-confesión" de la cual había sido testigo.

— No entiendo, ¿fue porque cociné yo la última vez? — _Bingo._

— Eh... no, cielo — llamó con las manos a Yuka, quien vino a paso lento por si debía huir de la escena nuevamente.

— Entonces, ¿qué pasa? — preguntó.

La recién llegada miró a su padre con la boca abierta, y luego dirigió la vista a su madre, con una clara incógnita atrapada en la lengua.

— Mami, ¿papi es así de tonto ante _d_ o despue _d_ de que yo nacie _d_ a? — su pregunta estaba mal hecha, pero tenía una respuesta muy sencilla.

— Antes, mi amor, no es nada personal — la tranquilizó acariciando su mentón. El rubio no sabía qué decir, puesto que aún no lograba entender de qué se estaba perdiendo.

— ¿Pueden explicarme qué sucede de una vez? — exclamó desesperado el de ojos pardo, haciendo una mueca demasiado sobreactuada.

— ¡"Qué sucede" está ahí! — y, con inocencia, la hija de ambos apuntó con el índice al vientre de la mayor. Le guiñó el ojo a ésta, con notoria travesura escondida en su acción, y salió corriendo hasta su "bunker" nuevamente.

El chico miró a su esposa, su vientre y de nuevo a su esposa. Ella se encontraba haciendo un gesto extraño, entre el enfado y la risa; debía admitirlo, su hija era totalmente Kano Shuuya.

Pero algo más inteligente.

— Estoy embarazada, Shuuya — dijo, nerviosa.

— Oh, así que sólo estabas em...embara-embarazad—... — y se desmayó.

Desde el otro lado del parque, se escuchó a la pequeña gritar:

— ¡Papi e _d_ un idiota!

Y esa era la pizca de Kido Tsubomi que hacía a su madre tan orgullosa de su retoño.

 _ **Bonus**_

— Mami, mami — llamaba la niña, mientras saltaba alrededor de su progenitora.

— ¿Qué pasa, Yuka?

— ¿Llevas a papi en tu e _d_ palda porque es má _d_ bajo que tú? — preguntó, sonriendo.

De pronto, los ojos del aludido se abrieron de par en par, y comenzó a patalear tratando de zafarse del agarre de la peliverde.

— ¡ESTOY DESPIERTO, ESTOY DESPIERTO! ¡BÁJAME, TSUBOMI! — gritó con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, ni toda su fuerza alcanzaba para poder soltarse.

— Sí Yuka, y más fuerte y más hermosa.

— ¡Mami e _d_ genial!

Y siguieron su camino hasta su hogar, con el rubio absolutamente derrotado en sus brazos.

 _._

 ** _¡FIN!_**


End file.
